The invention is a device intended primarily for sorting, counting and easily wrapping coins in standard paper wrappers for the four most common denominations of United States coins. Coins in wrappers are widely used in banks and business establishments for storage, transport and quick counting and resupply for cash registers and similar uses. As the device must be of the proper size for the selected coin, there is contemplated one separate device for each of the four denominations. The device herein described could, of course, be adapted by a change of dimensions for wrapping coins of other countries, as well as medallions or commemorative coins or similar items.
The invention not only provides a means to quickly package coins in commercially available paper wrappers, but eliminates the need for separate counting, as the device itself meters or measures the exact number of coins necessary to fill the paper wrappers. In the denominations of United States coinage, these paper wrappers contain 50 pennies, 40 nickels, 50 dimes or 40 quarters.
The need for such a device has long been perceived and there have been numerous proposed designs, a number of which have resulted in issue of United States patents, dating back to as early as 1917. Applicant specifically cites the following, which will be referred to by the letter shown.
These patents all share a common element in that at least one cylindrical tube is provided as the basic means for accumulating the coins to be sorted, counted and packaged, since coins are almost universally circular.
Patents D and E, to Hall, provide for four tubes on a common base to act as a coin bank providing for all four common denominations of coins, the interior diameter being sized so that a coin wrapper may be inserted over the coins therein (although it is specified that the coin wrappers must first be cut diagonally at one end). These tubes are from an exterior aspect all of the same height but are provided with different interior base levels so that each is measured to accept the correct number of coins for a standard wrapper for that denomination. The principal difference between the two patents appears to be the provision in reference E of slots in opposite sides of the coin tubes so that an inserted wrapper may be gripped with the fingers.
The other cited patents each comprise a single tube, so that there must be a separate device for each coin denomination (also true of the present invention). Each also claims in one manner or another a means of measuring or metering the number of coins inserted therein.
Except for references B to Kelly and F to Vondra, each provides for inserting within the device a paper or standard coin wrapper. (1) Kelly provides a reusable clear tube, with a conical removable cap for closing the tube when the proper number of coins are inserted therein, and a push-button ejecting device on the bottomm for release of the coins. (2) In Vondra an element of novelty claimed is that the device has a removable bottom plug, so a tapered end may be partly inserted into a coin wrapper and coins poured from the device into the wrapper. The device is a tube with a measuring scale on the side and large funnel cap.
Reference A to Sherwood provides a hollow tube on a base with a pushrod supporting coins fed into the hollow tube.
Reference C to Lemieux is an open tube with a scoop shaped end into which coins are fed until a chamber of size determined by a stopper at the other end is filled by a proper number of coins. The device is then tilted, a wrapper inserted, and folding begun through a finger slot.
References G and H are both to Ventura, and present vertical tubes on a base with a pushrod inside the tube, and an external arm for metering number of coins. Provision is made for insertion of paper wrappers.